


"Hey it's me, the kick-ass lady"

by WinchestersUniverse



Series: "Hey it's me, the kick-ass lady" [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersUniverse/pseuds/WinchestersUniverse
Summary: All you wanted was a nice couple of drinks at one of your favorite bars after work. But fate made it something else...
Relationships: Jensen Ackles & Reader, Jensen Ackles & You, Jensen Ackles/ Reader, Jensen Ackles/ You
Series: "Hey it's me, the kick-ass lady" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213823
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Work’s done for today, nothing to do at home so yeah, let’s hit the bar for a couple of drinks then you’ll watch some reruns of supernatural. You sigh and smile before heading to home to take a shower and slip on fresh clothes. Back in your car, you make your way to one of your favorite places in the world, the San Jac Saloon. Some time later, you park your car and head inside, smiling as you hear music playing. You take a seat on a barstool and smile at the bartender.

“Hi miss, what will it be?”  
“Hum, beer for starters.” He nods and fills a glass before handing it to you with a nod. You turn around and look around the room as you sip at your beer and your eyes widen as you see a 6’5 brown haired man coming in. Of course he comes in as if it’s nothing, it’s his bar dumbass. You finish your beer and turn back around, motioning the bartender to come.  
“Do you have something that is not alcohol?”  
“Yes, fruit juice, syrups, water, coffee.”  
“Okay, I’m gonna have a glass of water and some apple juice please.”  
“Coming right up.” After some chatting with some guy next to you, you hear some voices raising and feel the tension build up in the room. Everyone seem to start to tense a bit.  
“Hey, can you keep my purse so I don’t lose it please?” The bartender puts it behind the counter and you nod at him. You see a couple of guys starting to be very noisy, with the corner of your eyes, you see Jared coming to escort them outside. You don’t know how and why but in the matter of seconds, the three men are fighting as if they were fighting for their life. You slam your glass down and walk angrily to the door, the fact that there is a fight outside of the bar is kinda not common but y’know but the fact that there is people outside doing nothing but watching pisses you off. So you shoulder your way to them, pushing people and glaring at them.

“If you don’t stop now, I’m going to crush your balls so hard you won’t be able to have children for the rest of your lives!” You shout at them and turn to you wide eyes. They stop giving each other punches but still push each other to provoke the other. You make your way to them and get between them. You turn to Jared.  
“You go take a seat on the pavement I’ll be right back.” He doesn’t know you but obeys immediately without any comment as you glare at him. You turn back to the other two men.  
“You two, if you ever do this again, I ain’t employee here but I will drag you outside by the skin of your asses understood?” They nod.  
“Good so now, take a seat on the pavement too, there.” You point at them and smirk to yourself as you hear some dude saying ‘damn she’s got balls’. As you make your way to Jared, a security guard comes but Jared waves.

“Hey huh excuse me but do you have a first aid kit here?” The guard nods and heads back inside to take it as you crouch down in front of Jared.  
“Okay hey hum you good? I mean, nothing broken?” He groans.  
“Hum no I don’t think so, took some punches but it wasn’t that bad.”  
“Good, now give me your phone. I’m gonna call your wife. Don’t look at me with wide eyes, I’m a supernatural fan so I know you.”  
“Oh okay.” He chuckles lightly and gives you his phone.  
“Hey honey you okay?” You clear your throat.  
“Hey hum sorry to bother you. I’m Y/N Y/L/N, Jared has been involved in a bar fight and got punched bit, nothing bad don’t worry but I don’t think he can drive so maybe if you could come? I got him here outside of the bar.”  
“Oh huh wow okay hum, actually I kind of can’t, I have the kids here and no-one to babysit them even for half an hour. Gosh I don’t-“  
“I could come to take him back home if you want?”  
“I can’t ask you that.” She seems a bit embarrassed.  
“Nonsense, I’m proposing, really it’s nothing.”  
“O-okay then yes, it’d be very nice of you.”  
“Alright, I’ll get him back to you as soon as I can then.”  
“Thank you.” You smile and hung up before giving his phone back.

“Alright big man just sit here, I’m gonna get my purse. I’ll be right back.” You head back inside and take your purse before making your way to Jared.  
“Here take my keys.” He hands you the keys and point to his truck. You help him stand up before making your way to his car. A few times later, you’re finally arrived and park the car in his garage.  
“You really are okay?” Jared sighs.  
“Yup, rough night that’s all.” You chuckle.  
“Yeah you tell me, c’mon.” You help him to walk to the door and knock. The door flings open and a petite brunette appears behind it.  
“Jared what the heck happened?”  
“He wanted to be the hero of the night.” You both come in and you sit him around the kitchen island. Gen kisses his lips.  
“You okay tough boy?” He nods.  
“I think a good shower and some sleep will do the trick.”  
“Alright then, I’m gonna go call a cab.”  
“At this hour? No girl, let me put the kids in their rooms and I’ll drive you back.” You know there is no room to argue with the ‘momma look’ she gives you and just nod. She smiles and helps her husband and calls her kids to get them upstairs while you look around the kitchen, wow that house of wonderful. Less than 10 minutes later, she walks back to you and grabs her coat. Once in the car, she pulls it on the road and smiles.  
“Thanks for bringing my giant man home alive.” You chuckle.  
“Nah it’s nothing really, I immediately recognized the man and helped him quickly without causing any drama.” Once you’re arrived, she pulls the car in park and you get out of it.

“Thanks again.”  
“Thank you Y/N, hope I’ll see you again.” You wave at her and climb in your car, driving back to your house. When you climb into your bed, you sigh. What a night...  
When Jared wakes up, he kisses his wife and groans, she chuckles and pats his chest.  
“You good tough boy?” He chuckles lightly.  
“I’m good, I’m good. Jensen invited me over the brewery today and I’ll go get some supplies, you need something?”  
“I’ll go make a list, you go get dressed.” She pecks his lips and heads downstairs. Later after lunch, he heads to the brewery to join his best friend.  
“Hey man!” They hug each other and plop down around a table outside with a beer for each.  
“You would never believe what happened yesterday dude.” Jensen chuckles.  
“What did you do?” Jared tells him about coming in the bar and the fight, Jensen shakes his head.  
“And wait for it! I tried to stop them and suddenly there was this kick-ass lady who just yelled and I quote word for word, If you don’t stop now, I’m going to crush your balls so hard you won’t be able to have children for the rest of your lives! It was so badass dude I swear.”  
“Well I see you got a nice evening yesterday.” He laughs.  
“Yeah you tell me. Anyways, Gen gave me a list and I need to go get some supplies, wanna come?”  
“Yeah, just let me tell Danneel that I’ll come back to the brewery later so she can leave and get home with Gino.” A few time later, Jared pulls his truck at the supermarket and the two of them make their way to the entrance when Jared spots the same car you told him you have.

“Dude, I think she’s here.”  
“Who?”  
“The kick-ass lady I told you about! Her name is Y/N I think.”  
“Dude don’t get your hopes up.”  
“We’ll see.” Jared drags his best friend in before collecting the things he needs before spotting a woman who got her back to him, he carefully makes his way to her.  
“Y/N? Is that you?” You turn around and smile.  
“Yep, in the flesh and blood. How you feeling?” He hugs you and smiles.  
“Good, better than yesterday at least. I wanted to thank you again.”  
“Jared it really is nothing, just helped a bit that’s all.”  
“Still, how about you come to dinner tonight with the family? It’s BBQ. And please don’t tell me that you can’t, that it’s to much and all. This is the least I can do to thank you.”  
“Okay then yes.” You smile and your eyes widen when you spot a 6’1 bow-legged man walking to Jared and you. Jared smirks.  
“Hey Jay, this is the-“  
“Kick-ass lady you told me about? Y/N?” You nod and blush.  
“Well, nice to meet you, I’m-“  
“Jensen I know.” You bite your lower lip and he licks his.  
“She’s a supernatural fan.”  
“Oh?” Jensen smirks lightly.  
“Alright enough teasing you two. Yes I am a supernatural fan and proud to be.” Both texan men chuckle.  
“Y/N, Gen wrote this on the list, what the hell is this?” You laugh.

“C’mon giant, I’ll show you.” Jared elbows Jensen and smirks as he catches him staring at your butt. Jensen just rolls his eyes but blushes a bit.  
“Here it is. Now I have to go get my supplies too.”  
“Alright miss but can I have your phone number?”  
“Sure.” You give him your number, noticing Jensen mentally saving it in his head and wave at them before resuming your activity. Once back home, you take some time for a good shower and plop down on your bed as you let your towel dry you. You take your phone and scroll down instagram. When you find a video of Jared telling what happened last night in the bar and shake your head.  
“… So this kick-ass lady is now my friend, she’s sooo badass and her name is Y/N.” You sigh but smile. Alright let’s go get dressed. You opt for a simple pair of blue ripped jeans, a white blouse, denim jacket and a pair of sneakers. You check yourself in front of the mirror and nod. You look good.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hey Padalecki, when do I come over?*  
*7 good for u?*  
*Yep, see you later.* Soon, 6.45 comes and you hop into your car before driving to the given address. You park your car and head to the front porch, knocking on the door only to be greeted by Gen.  
“Hey! Come in Y/N!” She hugs you and leads the way inside.  
“Tom, Shep! Come over here, I want to present you someone!” You hear two pairs of feet padding to the kitchen. You smile and wave at them.  
“This is Y/N, our new friend, she helped daddy at the bar yesterday.”  
“Oh okay, hi nice to meet you.” Both boys smile at you.

“Nice to meet you too.”  
“Odette is upstairs, made her eat already, I’m sure you’ll have more chances to see her in the future.” You both smile and head outside.  
“Here have a seat or you can enjoy the pool if you want, still warm.”  
“Okay, think I’ll do that then.”   
“Great, Jensen and his friend Danneel will arrive in less than 10 minutes.”  
“Okay.” You smile at her and head to her husband.  
“Hey Padalecki.” He turns around and hugs you.  
“Hey short stack. By the way, stop calling me by my last name, I’m Jared.” He whines and you chuckle.  
“Okay okay, I’ll stop calling you Padalecki. You giant.” He pouts.  
“Mmh yeah.” He squints his eyes and you chuckle.  
“Anyways, asking for permission, can I dip my feet in your pool?”  
“Permission granted.”  
“Awesome!” 

You take off your shoes and take a seat at the edge of the pool, closing your eyes as you enjoy the warmth of the early evening. Quickly, Gen joins you as well as the kids.  
“So, tell me more about yourself.”  
“Well, I am working downtown, I own a garage and got a couple of employees, I’m a mechanic but I only do old cars from the ’50s to’ 80s-ish. Gotta say that I love my job. I’m alone, only living with my dog Buddy, German shepherd. He’s at home actually with a dog sitter. I actually am a fan of supernatural and all of you so it’s kinda weird to be there you know? But other than that, I was born here in Austin, lived a bit in Dallas and Waco but found a house here and I’m pretty great.”   
“Well that’s cool! Maybe next time you can bring Buddy over here so he can play with Arlo and Koda.”  
“Yeah why not.” You both smile and keep chatting as Jared walks to the door to greet his best friend.

“Hey guys! How are you?” Danneel smiles.  
“Same old, same old Jared, what about you? Did you bring that kick-ass girl so I can meet her? Jensen told me a lot about her.” She smirks as Jensen blushes a bit.  
“He did?” Jared smirks too.  
“Alright you two, can we go inside already?” He pushes past his friend and grumbles something as he heads to the table outside. Danneel looks at Jared with a knowing look.  
“When did you met this girl? Cause the way he talks about her, it’s like he’d known her his entire life. Not that I mind of course, maybe they are gonna be very great friends. Maybe more.” Jared smiles and nods.  
“With the way he looks at her, I hope to. Let’s see what happens.” Danneel nods and smiles before following him inside. When Gen looks up she smiles.  
“Hey Jensen! How are you?” She gets up and lets him hug her.  
“Hey, good, you?”   
“Tired with those boys but okay.” When his gaze falls on you, he bites his bottom lip. You look absolutely stunning. And the light blush covering your cheeks is so cute…  
“Hey…” He breathes out and you get up.  
“Hey Jensen.” The way his name rolls off your tongue is absolutely exquisite and he can’t help but stare at your lips. The tip of his ears turn pink when you kiss his right cheek before heading to help Jared, leaving him a bit stunned. Gen chuckles.

“Jensen.” She looks at him knowingly.  
“Yeah yeah.” He grumbles before taking a seat next to his female friend.  
“So short stack, doing something tomorrow?”  
“Jared not everyone is an actor so yes, I have to go to work.” You chuckle.  
“Ooh yeah, you never told me what you were doing.” He looks at you.  
“As I told your lovely wife, I own a garage downtown, I only do old cars, from the ‘50s to ’80’s-ish.”  
“Oh awesome! Well then, maybe I should bring my impala and my old Camaro tomorrow? That is, only if you can take another client?”  
“What will you need?”  
“Oil change, basic things but I don’t have time for this, what do you think?”  
“That’ll do, bring them tomorrow then, I’ll be there from 8 to 6.”  
“Awesome.” 

“Okay everyone, dinner’s ready, please have a seat!” Gen smiles and you take a seat next to her, just right in front of Jensen, smiling at him as you take a sip of your glass of water. The dinner goes unsurprisingly very well, you have the chance to meet and talk to Danneel, she is a wonderful woman and you totally accept her offer which is a lunch in a couple of days at the brewery. At the end of the dinner, you hug everyone goodbye before making your way to your car before heading home. The following day, you wake up bright and early with a smile on your face. You quickly take a shower and take on a pair of old ripped jeans and a black shirt before taking on your famous grease monkey suit. You pull your hair up in a pony tail and grab your purse and keys as well as your phone and hop in your car, heading towards your garage. When you arrive, you smile at Hayley and Steve before putting your stuff in your office. After a few calls, you head back to the counter where your two employees and friends are.

“Hey guys, so what do we have today?” Hayley looks over the computer.  
“Ah let me see, we’ve got about 5 clients this morning for random things like oil changes, all the basic stuff. You’ve got Henry who’ll come for a minor problem with the motor of his Daytona. This afternoon, there’s only a couple of people for some minor problems too.”  
“Okay, I have a friend who’s gonna pass by for a couple of cars this afternoon. I won’t be there for lunch so if they are here, call me and I’ll come asap.” She nods.  
“Now Steve, what d’you got for me?”   
“Alright so, check this. I found a red and black ’72 mustang mach one. Just need to boost her up and get her back in shape. New tires, we would’ve to check the motor and clean it up as well as the inside that needs some refreshing but other than that it should be great. Here.” He hands you his laptop and you nod.  
“Yeah good, think imma give it a try and call the owner, thanks Stevie.” You chuckle as he grimaces.  
“It’s Steve.” 

“I know!” You wave as you head back to your office. After hanging up with the owner of the mustang, you make your way back to the front door and welcome the first clients of the day. Near midday, you wash your hands and take a seat next to Hayley.  
“Alright guys, I’m gonna go see a guy who’s selling a ’58 T-bird. I’ll be back quick, maybe with it.” You smirk.  
“Good, oh and hum. While you were working on that car earlier, I got a phone call for the ’68 Camaro, someone would wanna buy it, what do you say?”  
“Yeah, good. Make the person come and I’ll do the paperwork. Say this afternoon, 5?”  
“Okay, I’ll call back and tell you what.” You wave at them and head to your car towards your destination. Now, you officially are an owner of a white ford thunderbird. As you make the papers with the seller, Hayley calls.  
“Yup Hayley? What’s up?”  
“I huh, hum is a 6’5 tall man called Jared Padalecki the friend you talked about this morning?”  
“You know him?”  
“Of course I do Y/N!” She whispers/yells and you chuckle.  
“Okay okay, I’m doing the papers for the t-bird. I’ll be back in 15.” When you’re finally back, you park your car in front of the building and chuckle as you see Hayley stutter in front of Jared.

“Hey giant stop scaring her.” Jared turns around and smiles sheepishly.  
“Err sorry, how you doing?” He hugs you and smiles.  
“I’m good, so I see you brought me something.” You look over the dark red Camaro.  
“Yep, she’s all yours. She needs anything you can do for her. She is my first car so she’s a bit old and needs your love.”  
“Don’t worry, Steve and I are gonna pamper her so much you won’t recognize her. You can park the car here in the back.” You point at Jared and he nods.   
“Y/N, the guy for the Camaro will come in about 45 minutes, the papers are on your desk.” You nod.  
“Jared, follow me?” He nods.  
“Just a sec, the impala is gonna arrive in less than 5 minutes I think.”  
“Okay, I’ll be in my office for paperwork, ask Hayley.”   
“Okay.” He nods. A few times later, Jared knocks and comes in, his eyes lighting up at the sight of Buddy.  
“Y/N, WHY DID NOT YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A DOGGO?! Oh my god hi buddy!!!” You chuckle as your dog jumps on him.

“What’s his name?”  
“You won’t even believe it.” He grins.  
“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.”  
“Alright, Jared this is buddy.”  
“What? Seriously?!” You laugh and lift your arms in surrender.  
“Hey I told you.”  
“Okay okay, the impala is pulling up. C’mon.” You both head back to the front and you grin as you see Jensen parking the car in your shop.  
“Hayley please don’t freak out.”   
“What? Why?” You take a step aside so she can see Jensen getting out of Jared’s impala.

“Oh my god.” She squeaks out.  
“Calm down, it’s okay, he’s awesome.”  
“Damn right I am.” He smirks and you blush.  
“Hi.” He kisses your cheek.  
“Hey sweetheart.”  
“How you doing?” He grins down at you.  
“Good, good. You?”  
“Well, about to get my hands dirty. Here, you can either join Jared in my office with my dog or you can take a seat here next to Hayley while Steve and I are pampering the cars.” He nods and takes a seat next to your friend, you chuckle as she looks at you, blushing furiously.   
“Alright Stevie, you do the Camaro and I’ll do the impala. Oil change, timing belt needs to be changed and check on the carburetor.” He nods and gets to work. After the two of you finish working on the cars, you both wash your hands and walk back to Jared and Jensen.

“Alright, all set up guys. Now they’re gonna purr like big cats.”  
“Awesome, thanks a lot Y/N. Thank you man.” He shakes hands with Steve and smiles.  
“You mind if we hang around a bit?”  
“Nah it’s okay, I’ll be kind of busy in the next hour but you can check the cars in the back if you want.” They both nod and walk around as you join Hayley.  
“Y/N I hate you and I love you.” You chuckle.  
“I can’t believe you are friends with J2 oh my god.” About 15 minutes later, a man comes in and smiles at you.  
“Y/N Y/L/N?”  
“Indeed, what can I help you with?”  
“I came here for the ‘68 Camaro.”  
“Oh right okay, stay here, I’m gonna take it outside.” Jensen swears to god, the first time he saw you, he’s never seen a woman this beautiful but seeing you here, in your element looking all kinds of sexy in your mechanic suit, wow. And when you come out of the Camaro, goddamn.

“Dude you’re drooling.” Jared chuckles.  
“Shut up.” Jensen glares at his best friend before blushing lightly.  
The paperwork done, you smile at the man and hand him the keys.  
“Congratulations sir, you’re now the owner of a wonderful ‘68 Chevrolet Camaro.” He beams at you.  
“Thank you so much, have a very great day.” You nod at him and he heads back to his new car while you head to the front desk.  
“If we don’t have any clients left, I think we should close the shop.” Both Steve and Hayley nod.  
“Hey huh Y/N? Can I talk to you for a sec?” Jensen scratches the back of his neck.  
“Hey yeah of course, what’s up?”  
“I huh erm, I wanted to know if you’d be okay I- god. Would you agree to go eat dinner with me tonight?”


	3. Chapter 3

“As a- as a date?” He bites his bottom lip and nods slowly.  
“Only if you want?”  
“Of course I do Jensen.” You smile up at him and he sighs in joy.  
“Oh god, awesome!” He smiles and kisses your cheek.  
“How about you pick me up at 7 tonight?” He nods eagerly and you smile.  
“Okay, I huh I’ll do that. See you later.” Both Jared and Jensen head back to the cars and head back home as you close the shop. Once back home, you quickly take a shower and take your time to shave before wrapping a towel around your body. You look in your closet and take on a blue navy dress with the hem above your knees along with a pair of stilettos, you apply some makeup and curl your hair. 7 comes soon and you hear a knock, you open the door to find a very handsome Jensen with a blue navy suit on. You chuckle lightly.

“See you read my mind here.” Jensen blushes lightly.  
“Yeah I erm, you ready to go?”  
“Yes.” As you’re on the road, Jensen turns to you.  
“I hope Italian goes for you?”  
“It’s perfect.” You smile up at him. Jensen is a true gentleman, once he parks the car, he opens the door for you and guides you to the door with a hand on the small of your back. As you reach the front, a waitress comes with a smile on her face.

“Hi, do you have a reservation?”  
“Hey, yes for Jensen Ackles please.”  
“Yes of course, follow me.” At the table, Jensen pushes the chair for you and you thank him.  
“You’re beautiful tonight.”  
“Thank you Jensen, you cleaned up nice too.” He blushes and you chuckle.  
“What?” He looks at you.

“Nothing, ’s just, I know you are shy but I didn’t think you’d be shy around me that’s all. But I think it’s cute.”  
“It’s erm it’s been awhile since I’ve been on a date so yeah hum I’m a bit nervous. Give me some time.” You nod and smile a him.  
“It’s okay Jens, we’re just two persons enjoying the company of each other. I should be the one who’s shy. I mean, I’m having dinner with Jensen Ackles!” You both laugh.  
“Shut up.” A comfortable silence takes place between the two of you just right before a waitress comes to take your order.

“Hi, have you chosen?” She smiles.  
“Yep, I’ll have a caprese and some spaghetti a la bolognese. And the lady will take a caprese too but spaghetti a la carbonara. We’ll both take a tiramisu for dessert. And for the wine, we’ll take a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon.”  
“Alright, I’ll be right back. Do you want anything for drink to wait?”  
“No thank you.” She nods and heads to the kitchen for your order and Jensen looks at you.  
“So miss grease monkey, for how long have you been there?”  
“In Austin? It’s been about 5 years that I’ve been back. I love this town so much, and having my shop downtown it’s a blessing. This job is my dream.” He smiles at you.  
“And what about you superstar?”  
“Well, supernatural is over now i’ve got a part on the boys, filming is now over so so far, I’m staying here, enjoying Austin fully for the first time in a while.”  
“That’s good.” The dinner goes well, you both laugh at stories you share. And soon, you both are outside, the two of you walking to his car. 

When he parks it in front of your house, he walks you to the door.  
“Thank you for tonight Jensen, it was perfect.”  
“I’m glad you had a great time Y/N.” He looks down at you and puts a loose strand of your hair behind your ear, making you blush lightly.  
“Jens-“ You sigh and close your eyes as he presses his lips to yours, kissing you sweet and slow. When you break for air, he rests his forehead against yours.  
“I should go home. Good night Y/N.”  
“Good night Jensen.”

It’s been 3 years since that night happened and since then, Jensen never left your side. You moved to his house a couple of years ago, met his parents and you couldn’t have been happier. This morning, you wake up and open your eyes, smiling as you see the green-eyed man snoring softly as he sleeps on his stomach. He has his right arm under the pillow and his left arm under his head which is turned to you. You take your time to look at him, broad shoulders and biceps stretching his shirt. You look at the delicious curve of his back and ass and sigh. Wow, the man is like a greek god, he’s sweet, kind, handsome, sexy, has a beautiful soul, he is literally perfect. You bite your bottom lip and he starts to stir, groaning softly and popping an eye open.  
“Hey.” He breathes out.  
“Morning handsome, slept well?” He nods and opens his arms for you to come. You snuggle against him and he hugs you tight to his chest. He looks down at you and kisses your lips.  
“I love you baby.” You kiss him back.  
“I love you too Jay.” About 20 minutes of cuddling, you both get up. You head downstairs to prepare breakfast as he takes a shower. As you make some pancakes and bacon, you feel your stomach churning a bit. You push it down and finish cooking before seriously worrying. You quickly make your way to the bathroom to throw up. You quickly brush your teeth and head back to the kitchen, smiling at Jensen.

“Hey babe, what are we gonna do today?”  
“The Padaleckis invited us over lunch. We’re gonna stay a bit in the afternoon to swim in their pool and to play with the kids. After I’ll have to make a quick run to the shop to check on Hayley and Steve. I’ll join you back at the house?”  
“Okay let’s do that then.” He pecks your lips and eat his breakfast with you. An hour later, Jensen joins Jared in the living room while you join Genevieve in the garden.  
“Oh hey Y/N! How are you?”  
“Good!” You hug her and she smiles.  
“Odette, darling, come here baby!” The little girl pads to the two of you and squeals as she sees you.  
“Aunty Y/N!” She launches herself at you and you pick her up.  
“Hey baby!” You peck her little cheeks and she smiles before wriggling into your arms. You put her down and take a seat next to the momma Padalecki.

“You okay Y/N?” You sigh.  
“Yeah I think I am. I’ve been a little sick though, it’s been over a week that I am throwing up. But I don’t know, I don’t think it’s food poisoning ‘cause Jay ate exactly the same thing I ate and he hasn’t so I don’t know.”  
“Y/N.” She looks at you and you frown.  
“What?”  
“Have you ever thought about…”  
“About what?” She bitchfaces you.  
“Oh! No it can’t be, I can’t- we’ve- no.” And suddenly you think about your naughty sexcapades and quickies non protected you had. You realize you are a bit late. You look at her wide-eyed.  
“Oh my god Gen.” As she sees you starting to freak out, she grasps your arms and looks at you in the eye.  
“Y/N. Calm down. We’re gonna go to the store in town and buy a couple of pregnancy tests okay? I’m gonna tell the boys I need to buy some vegetables for lunch, I’ll be back. Wait for me in the car okay?” You nod at her and take in a deep breath. Once at the store, she grabs a couple of tests and some veggies and meat and paying before making her way back home with you. Back at home, you quickly head upstairs with her and do the tests. When you look over the results, you look at her and slide on the floor as tears run down your cheeks.  
“So?” She looks so excited.

“I’m gonna become a momma.”  
“Oh my god!” She flies to you and wraps her arms around you.  
“I’m so happy girl! You need to tell him!” You smile through your tears and she kisses your cheeks. After several minutes, she helps you getting up and you freshen up before the two of you make your way downstairs. Meanwhile, Jared and Jensen hang around the garage.  
“Hey you okay man?” Jensen sighs.  
“Jared, I think I’m ready.”  
“Ready?”  
“I’m gonna take our relationship a step further.” He bites his bottom lip as Jared looks at him confused. But when Jensen takes a velvet box out of his pocket, Jared’s cheeks hurt as he can’t stop smiling.  
“Oh my god dude! That’s so fucking awesome!” He hugs him tight.  
“You think it’s a good time?”  
“Absolutely, Y/N is the one for you. She makes you happy and you make her happy. You both are perfect for each other.” Jensen nods and smiles at Jared.  
“I’m gonna ask her tonight over some dinner at the Traviata where we had our first date.”

“Good plan yeah.” Jared pats his best friend’s back and smiles.  
“C’mon man, let’s go eat something.” Jensen nods and follows him in the kitchen. Later, after lunch, as you enjoy the sun in the water, Jensen gets in the pool and wraps his arms around you.  
“Hey baby I wanted to ask you something.” You look up at him and smile.  
“Shoot.”  
“How about we have dinner tonight? You know, there is this nice Italian restaurant called Traviata and I’d like to take you over there.”  
“Mmh yeah I think that would be great yeah. I’d love to.”  
“Great, I’ll pick you up at 7?”  
“I’ll wait for you at the stairs.” You both chuckle and he kisses your lips.  
“I love you baby.” You kiss his lips and get out of the pool.  
“I’m gonna quickly head over the garage, I’ll meet you at home okay?” He nods and you walk back to the house to hop in your car. Later in the afternoon, you take your time, pampering yourself before looking into your closet, smiling when you see the same dress you wore that first night. You decide then to take it on before slipping on a pair of black heels. 

—

“You’re beautiful baby.” You blush and he smiles.  
“You’re not so bad yourself Ackles.” The dinner goes well but you notice that as you near the dessert, Jensen seems to get nervous. You put your right hand over his left one and give it a squeeze.  
“Hey, what’s up baby?”  
“God, you know it’s scary how much you know me?” You both chuckle.  
“I have to tell you someth-“ You both say in unison before chuckling.  
“You first.” You say to him.  
“Okay.” He takes in a deep breath and looks at you.  
“Y/N I know I’m gonna sound very cheesy but I need to tell you something. So erm, we’ve been together for three years now and it seems already like I’ve known you my entire life. I love you so much, I know I can’t live without you. You make me so happy, you’re so perfect. When I asked you to move in with me, I was so nervous and thought you were gonna say no but when you said yes, it has been the best day of my life. Now that I’m sharing my life with you, I’d like you to ask you something.” Oh my god. You don’t trust your voice so you just nod.

“Y/N, will you accept to share the rest of my life as Y/N Ackles?” He gets down on one knee and your hands fly to your mouth.  
“Oh my god. Jensen.”  
“Will you marry me baby?” You look at him and he never has looked this nervous since you’ve known him.  
“Y-yes. Yes Jensen oh my god. With a thousand yes I’m gonna marry you baby.” You wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him hard.  
“I love you.” He whispers against your lips.  
“Baby, look at me please.” You grab his face and he looks at you.  
“I have something to tell you.”  
“Yeah?” As he slips the ring on your finger, you steel your nerves.

“Jensen, I’m gonna- jeez.” You take his hand and place it on your belly. Jensen looks up at you wide-eyed.  
“Are-are you serious?” You smile and nod.  
“I’m gonna become a dad?” You smile through your tears.  
“Yes baby, you’re gonna become a dad.” He kneels between your legs and wraps his arms around your waist.  
“Oh my god, I love you so much baby.” Later, after a love making session and some cuddles you both drift to sleep in each other’s arms, the two of you ready for another big step in your life.


End file.
